Peter Pan and the Intruder
by Elfpunk999
Summary: Peter Pan finds a girl on the shores of Neverland. While nursing her back to health he falls in love... and finds her secrets. [COMPLETE]
1. Intruder

He ran. Twigs scratched his skin and leaves stuck in his hair. He looked over his shoulder as he made his way through the thick forest and a cocky boyish smile played on his face. He let out a boyish giggle as he heard the men's voices behind him curse the twigs and vines as they chased after him. Then he burst out of the forest and hit the sandy coast of the island. He turned and froze in shock. A girl lay on the beach. His mind raced with confusion.  
  
She looked dead. He prayed she wasn't; yet he didn't know why. Something inside him wanted to protect her. He rushed over to her, no longer fearing the pirates he'd been escaping from, and dropped to his knees beside her. She laid face first in the sand. Her body twisted and turned in ways he didn't think were possible. Cautiously he rolled her over on to her back and looked her over. Her clothing was torn and shredded exposing small patched of skin, which were badly burned by the sun. Her long wet black hair covered portions of her face. He moved it aside and sat in awe. She was beautiful. Then he heard the pirates in the brush. He glanced over in fear and then he scooped up the strange girl and took to the air.  
  
Her limb body weighed him down slightly but he grew accustomed and fly steadily over the thick forest. He glanced down at her a few times to make sure she was still safe. He could feel her chest moving against his in weak attempts to breath. She was alive. That was all that mattered to him. He flew through the air and then sank down to fly through a clearing in the trees. He came to a large tree that sat in the middle of the island. He quickly set his feet down on the forest floor and rushed over to pull a small vine that lifted a thick door. Rushing in, the girl in his arms, he shut it to be sure no pirates found them.  
  
He laid her on his bed. She was limp and wet yet now she was safe. He sat Indian style at her feet looking over her body. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Even more so than his Wendy. Her black hair looked tangled and wild, as it lay sprayed out across his makeshift feather pillow. Her burnt skin seemed to glow in the darkness of the underground hideaway and she was long. As long or tall as he was. She took up the entire bed length. Head to foot. 


	2. She Speaks

Something inside him twisted when she groaned. He leaped up and sat beside her head. Her eyes fluttered and he caught himself holding his breath. She groaned and cleared her throat wincing in pain. She tried to sit up but her muscles were weak. He snapped his arms out and helped her sit up. She blinked a few times as her eyes focused. He felt a smile creep across his face. She had beautiful hazel eyes. "Ca..." she chocked out. "Water." She mumbled. He looked around in worry and hurry. Then he leaned her against the back wall and rushed away to get her water. He got a cup from the ground and filled it with the water that dripped down from a broken branch. He rushed back and handed it to her. Her hands held it weakly so he helped her raise it to her mouth to drink. She lowered the cup from her mouth and leaned her head back against the wall. Closing her eyes she sighed. He took the cup back and sat Indian style before her watching her with amazement. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. The light caught her eyes and the hints of green shimmered. He felt his heart stop. Then a smile slid across her face and his heart gave one hard pound that woke him from his daze. He cleared his throat. "What's your name?" he asked. Her smile grew. "What is yours?" she asked. "Peter..." he said. "Pan." He added. She smiled. "I knew it." She said. He looked confused. "This is the underground home." She said looking around. "Aye." He said still puzzled. "Yes... I've heard so much about this place." She said. "But... I never thought I'd see it." She added. "All children can visit Neverland." He said. "Yes... in their dreams." She said. "I've only nightmares." She said looking around in amazement. He nodded. He too only had nightmares. He knew no sweet dream. "May I have some more water?" she asked. He snapped back and looked at her a minute. She smiled. "Of course." He said. He got up and got her another cup of water. He handed it to her. "Thank you." She said. She drank it slowly this time. He looked around and found an apple. He picked it up. "Are... are you hungry?" he asked offering it to her. She shook her head no. He nodded and sat before her again.  
  
"How did you get to Neverland?" she asked. "I flew." He said. He took a bite out of his apple. She smiled and took the apple from him. He looked shocked. She took a bite and handed it back. He smiled. "How did you?" he asked. "I floated." She said smiling. He nodded. "Tell me your story." He said taking a bite and handing her the apple. She took a bite and handed it back. "It's quite long." She said. "I've time." He said. "After you show me the island." She said. "Fair enough." He said. He tossed the apple over his shoulder and stood up. "Come on." He said taking her hand. She laughed and got out of the bed. 


	3. Intruder to Friend

Peter lifted her into his arms and flew out through a hole in one of the many tree roots. She held tightly around his neck. Once he was in the air he smiled at her and let her go. "PETER!" she shrieked. He let out a boyish laugh as she fell. He quickly dove down so that he came up underneath her. She landed on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "Meant to do that." He said cleverly. She scowled at him. He smiled and faced forward so that he could tell where they were going.  
  
"That there is Mermaid's Lagoon." He said. The water was dark and murky. No mermaids were to be seen. He didn't think anything of it. The mermaids only came out at night or during a storm. They were foul evil creatures of the deep sea. Sunlight was against them unless they knew they were completely alone. "What's that?" he heard her ask. He looked towards where she was pointing. "That was the old Indian Encampment." He said. "They've since moved because of the pirates last invasion." He said. He pointed off towards a small ledge that spiked out of the side of the island. "That is where they've settled now." He said. He took a hard left and tilted onto his side. She wrapped her arms around his neck tighter. He could only smile. Then he straightened out and rode the wind. "That there is the Jolly Rodger." He said. Memories raced through his head. "The pirates have abandoned it for a cave in the north. It's mostly a home for the fairies now." He said. "That's where they hold all their important events now a days." He added. He looked over his shoulder to see her reaction. Her eyes sparkled as she took everything in. Her hair trailed out behind her like a flag. It was so beautiful to him. He smiled and again turned to face forward. He lowered them into a tree just off the shore of the western coast of the island.  
  
"Now..." he said setting her down on a branch. She stumbled to find her balance. Then she sat down and leaned back against the trunk of the tree for support. Peter floated just above the branch effortlessly. "I've showed you the island." He said. "Tell me your story." He said. She sighed. "I was marooned." She said. "By pirates?" he asked with intrigue. She nodded. "Why?" he asked with confusion. "Captain didn't like my stories." She said. "You were a story teller?" he asked with excitement. "Of sorts." She said. "What kind of stories did you tell?" he asked. She smiled. "Peter Pan stories." She said. He smirked. "I knew it." He said. "Hey..." he said squinting at her. He finally sat down on the branch. She grabbed him for support when the added weight moved the branch slightly. "You never told me your name." He said. She sat back and smiled. "Christine." She said. "Christine... I like it." He said. She smiled. Then she leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. "Are you tired?" he asked. She nodded sleepily. "I'll take you back." He said. "You can tell me more stories tomorrow." He said. She smiled as he took her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and headed back to the underground hideaway.  
  
By the time he got back she was asleep in his arms. He laid her down in his bed and looked around for something to cover her up with. He found a fur blanket on one of the chairs. He pulled it off and laid it over her. She moved a little in her sleep under the added weight. He smiled. Then he sat beside her and looked her over. He didn't know why but he sat up and watched her sleep. He watched her chest move as she took in breaths. Then he caught himself trying to breath in sync with her. He tilted his head to the side to look at her straight on. Then he laid beside her almost right next to her. He could feel the heat of her skin on his. Then a single strand of her dark hair fell across her face. He smiled and reached over cautiously. He brushed it back behind her ear. She took a deep breath and her eyes fluttered open. He looked shocked but she smiled. Then she scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. Then she moved it to his chest and held him around his stomach like he was a teddy bear. He held his breath but then relaxed when he felt her steady breath on his chest. A smile spread across his lips and his eyes became heavy. They closed and for the first time in a long time he had a wonderful dream. 


	4. First Night

The sun shined in through holes in the ground above. His eyes fluttered open and he squinted against the invading light. He went to stretch but his body was pinned. She was still asleep on his chest. He didn't know why but it felt good, felt right. Her arms around his stomach sent sharp pulses to the rest of his body and he hoped they'd never leave. Wendy had held him when he'd had a nightmare and her touch was warm and loving but this... feeling... was different. This feeling made him want more. This he did not understand. But he knew he liked it. Then he felt her take a deep breath and yawn. A smile spread across his face. She looked up at him and smiled. "Sorry." She said softly. "I didn't mind." He said. "If the lost boys were here they'd be jealous though." He said. She smiled. Then she sat up. He sat up on his elbows. "Are you hungry?" he asked. She nodded sleepily as she laid back down. "I'll be right back." He said jumping up. "Stay here." Then he flew out a small opening into the morning air.  
  
It was probably well into the day. No birds were singing their morning hellos and there was no dew left on the leaves. He took to the sky and went straight for were he knew the Indians grew their fruit. Sneaking in low he snatched apples, pears, oranges and bananas. Then with his load he took to the air and hurried back. He slide down through a chute and landed firmly on his feet. He dropped the fruits onto the bed and she rose to look at them. A proud smile danced on his face. "Thank you." She said. "You're quite welcome." He said sitting on the bed beside her. She sat up and leaned back against the wall. Picking up an apple she took a big bite and sighed with relief. He watched her eat the apple silently. A smile plastered on his face. "Why are you always smiling at me?" she asked not even looking up at him from the fruits. He shrugged and said, "I don't know." She smiled and peeled a banana. "I'll stop if it bothers you." He said. She shook her head and looked at him. "You have a wonderful smile." She said. He blushed and ate one of the apples. "It's a wonderful smile to wake up to." She said. "You're nice to wake up to, too." He said not sure if the sentence made sense. She smiled. "So..." he said thinking of a way to change the subject to something more comfortable. "You are the guest...what would you like to do today?" he asked. "I am no guest. I'm an intruder." She said smiling. "Aye... you were until I knew your name and face. Now you are a friend... thus you are a guest." He said. She smiled. "I'd like to see the fairies if that's okay." She said. He smiled weakly. He'd not gone and seen the fairies since Wendy'd left. He hadn't even seen them when his Tinkerbell had gone missing. "Later.... I thought we'd see the mermaids first." He said. She nodded and smiled. "Okay." She said. He smiled and took another bite of his apple. Yet as he ate his food his eyes would not look away from her and that smile would not leave his lips. He was confused as to how she made him feel like smiling yet he didn't wish to question her on such a confusing subject. He wanted her to think him smart and brave not dumb and cowardly.  
  
"I don't really want to see the mermaids today." She said once they'd finished the fruits. "Okay." He said. "Then what do you want to do?" he asked. She flashed him a wicked smile. He looked confused and fearful when she walked towards him. He backed up a little when she leaned closer to him. "You're it." She whispered. Then she took off running. He looked confused then a smile spread across his face and he chased after her. He caught her as she jumped on to the table. Tagging her he ran the opposite direction. She growled and chased him. She cornered him by his chair and tagged him. Then he leaped and tackled her to the ground as she tried to run away. They lay on the floor laughing and trying to catch their breath. "You're it." He said panting. She laughed.  
  
He looked over at her and smiled. Her long hair was sprayed wildly around the leafy ground and her cheeks were rosy red. Her lips curved up in a smile and her eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath. He suddenly had an urge he'd not had since Wendy'd gone. He looked her over and swallowed hard. 


	5. Sweet Kisses

"Chr... Christine." He said softly. She turned her head and looked at him. "Yes Peter." She said. A smile danced on her face and her eyes sparkled. The words got caught in his throat and he moved his mouth like a fish out of water. Her smile faded. "What is it Peter?" she asked. He could hear the worry in her voice. He scooted closer and whispered as if someone might be listening. "I..." She tilted her head to hear him better. "I'd like to give... give you a kiss." He said. She looked at him and the left side of her lips twitched into a smile. "Okay." She said softly. Peter smiled. Then she held out her hand. His smile grew. He took her hand and pulled it down. She looked confused as he leaned in and kissed her softly. His heart raced with excitement. He leaned back and looked into her eyes. "The fairies taught me the difference." He said softly. She smiled. "May I give you a kiss?" she asked. He swallowed and nodded. She smiled and kissed him softly. Peter leaned into the kiss not knowing why but feeling like he should. She pulled away and he sighed. Her eyes twinkled. He subconsciously licked his lips as his eyes moved from hers to her lips, to her neck, to her ears, back to her eyes. He grew bold and kissed her again. She took a deep breath and held it. He pulled away and looked at her with confusion. She smiled and leaned in closer to him. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him again. Peter touched her hand and then ran his fingers down her arm to the bend in her elbow. He'd never been kissed like this. He'd never felt so excited, so alive. It was like he was dreaming. He hoped he wasn't. He prayed it was all real. He needed it to be real. She pulled away and looked at him. A dazed smile graced his face. He was completely satisfied. Every inch of him was relaxed and calm. Even his mind was empty. He had no thoughts. No worries. She smirked and rested her head against his chest. Wrapping her arms around his back she pulled him close. He could feel her warm breath on his chest. His smile grew and he wrapped his own arms around her. Tangling his fingers in her long hair he closed his eyes, rested his cheek on the top of her head and let out a deep sigh of comfort. Soon his was asleep and dreaming the sweetest dream ever.  
  
He stretched. His mind not yet processing. He felt no weight on his chest, no strain on his movements. He snapped up. Where was she? His mind raced. "Christine?" he asked out loud. He got no response. Quickly he flew out into the morning air. The air was crisp and fresh to his skin. Yet he let nothing take his mind of her. She couldn't of gotten far. Why hadn't she woke him? Where was she? Had he done something wrong? He searched the island. Then she found her.  
  
She was down on the rocks at the mermaid's lagoon. There were the mermaids in full view. They neared her as she bent closer to the water. Fearing the worst he sank lower into the trees and took guard. But they did nothing. They seemed to be singing to her. He looked on and watched with confusion. The mermaids sang to none but their own. How was she getting them to sing? Why did they not flee at her presents? He inched closer, careful not to spook them for fear they may hurt her.  
  
"Christine?" she jerked around and the mermaids dove back under. "Peter." She said with relief. "You scared me." She said. "You scared me." He said. "Sorry." She said with a weak smile. "How'd you get them to sing?" he asked sitting down on the rock beside her. "Oh... pirate you know. Wicked heart." She said. He smiled. "You've no wicked heart." He said. She smiled. "They don't know that." She whispered. He smiled. "So you were worried about me?" she asked with a smile. "Worried? Me?" he said. "No... I was just... well I thought I'd take you to see the fairies today." He said. She smiled. "Okay." She said. "They're holding a dance tonight... thought... thought you'd like to see it." He said. She smiled. "I know you showed Wendy the fairies Peter." She said. He smirked with discomfort. Her name sent unwanted chills down his spine. "I know it's probably hard for you. So if you don't really want to see the fairies we don't have to." She said. He smiled. "We can stay in... and I'll tell you stories." She said. "I'd like that." He replied. "Good... come on then. I'm kind of hungry." He jumped up and helped her to her feet. Then he lifted her into the air. "I can take you to see the Indians fields." He said. "While we're there we can steal some food." He said. "Okay." She replied. He saw the sparkle in her eyes. The hints of green that caught the light fascinated him beyond belief. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. The skin on skin contact made his flesh tingle with joy. He smiled and flew to the Indians fields.  
  
Setting her down he took her hand. Entwining his fingers with hers he lead the way to the middle of the crops. He turned to look at her from time to time. Making sure that she was still following him. She smiled at him every time causing him to blush and turn around quickly. Then they stopped at he squatted down low. She followed. "Why are we hiding?" she asked softly. Her lips almost touched his ear. He took a deep breath and sighed with ecstasy. "The Indians don't like me stealing their food." He said. "Oh... then why do you?" she asked. He turned and looked at her. A cocky smile played on his lips. "Cause I can." He said. She snickered. Then he let go of her hand and flew up into the air. She looked on with shock. He motioned for her to be quiet and to stay. She obeyed. Then he flew into one of the teepees he knew was empty. He took two bags and a hat. Then he looked around and found a necklace. It was mostly brown but it had hints of green, which caught the light that invaded from the top of the teepee. It reminded him of her eyes so much. He had to have it. Cautiously he took the necklace off the branch and rushed out of the teepee. Then he leaped back into the crops effortlessly and sat beside her. Hiding the necklace amongst the leaves that made up his clothing he handed her a bag. "Here... fill it so we won't have to keep coming back." He said. She nodded and took the bag. After filling the bags with fruits and vegetables Peter scoped her up in his arms and took to the air. Flying back to the underground home. Peter scoped her up in his arms and took to the air. Flying back to the underground home. 


	6. Story Time

"I'm going to make you dinner tonight." She said taking the bags. He smiled. "Just... go do something boyish and I'll have it done in no time." She said rushing out of the main room and into another. He looked puzzled. "Boyish?" he asked out loud. He'd not done anything boyish since he'd found her. He'd not even played pranks on the pirates. They probably thought him dead. He sat down Indian style, floating just above the ground. "Boyish" he thought. He couldn't think of anything he'd like to do but stay with Christine. Everything else seemed meaningless and boring.  
  
Before he knew it Christine walked back into the room with a bowl of something. It was steaming. He looked at it confused and sat in his chair. She smiled and sat beside him. "It's vegetable stew." She said. "I made it on the ship once or twice when I was sentenced to kitchen duty. I hope you like it." She said. She smiled at her and bravely picked up a spoon. Dipping it in cautiously he took a bite. He thought a minute. Letting the... stew... roll around over his tongue he decided it tasted quite good. He smiled and swallowed it. "I like it." He said. "Good." She said jumping up. He continued to eat it as she got herself a bowl and sat beside him. He smiled at her. "You'd make an excellent mother..." he said. Then he stopped eating. That had slipped out. He looked at her and hoped that she'd not heard him. She looked at him with fear and shock. "If... if we had lost boys here... for you to be a mother for." He said. "For I... I need no mother." He said. She nodded quickly then went back to eating. He cursed himself softly then he too went back to eating his stew.  
  
Peter walked into the second room of the underground home. He smacked his head against a root. "Ouch!" he said rubbing it. "Did you hurt yourself?" she asked with worry. "Just hit my head. I'll be fine." He said rubbing his head still. He ducked and walked in. he'd never hit that before. He'd always been just beneath it. His mind raced. He tried to shrug it off. Maybe that root had fallen in; maybe the ground had gotten higher. But no reason seemed to stay. No reason except that he was what changed. He'd gotten taller. He couldn't, he wouldn't accept it. But he knew sooner or later he'd have to.  
  
"Tell me a story." He said. "Story of what?" she asked picking up his bowl. "An adventure story." He said with excitement. She smiled. "With a happy ending or not?" she asked. "Happy ending." He said sitting on the bed. "Okay." She said. He scooted over and she sat beside him. "Once... along while ago... there lived a pirate." She said. "Oh I like pirate stories." He said. She smiled. "Now... this pirate was cruel, heartless and rotten clear down to his core." Peter's eyes twinkled as he listened. "He fought many battles, killed many sailors and innocent men. He was feared by all who sailed the seas for he had no care in the world, and no friend he'd not betrayed to Davy Jones's locker." She said. "Yet once... and only once... he was defeated. Defeated by his most hated enemy of all. And he himself was sent to rest on the bottom of the sea." "You said this was going to have a happy ending." Peter said. "It will. It will." She said. "Okay..." he said. "So the pirate was sent to rest on the bottom of the sea. Yet the sea would not let him die. Soon a mermaid came to his rescue. Bringing him to the surface and carrying him to land." She said. "That mermaid some how changed him. He had feelings, and his blood no longer ran cold. He... loved." She said. Peter's face light up. "He loved this creature that saved him from certain death. Loved her more than himself. Which was hard for him to do." She said. "So he took to the sea, vowing his love and life to the mermaid which had saved him. And she vowed herself to him. Time passed and they never parted. They parented a daughter. One of land and sea. But neither had enough room in their wicked hearts to love another. So they sent her a drift on the ocean currents hoping she'd drown in a storm or starve to death." She said. "How horrid." Peter said with shock. "Aye, but this child wouldn't die. She was picked up by a passing ship. Taken in and given the proper pirate up bringing she grew into a marvelous young girl." She said. This was her story; Peter could tell by her eyes that she'd lived every word she spoke. "Soon she grew tired of her ship prison and she dove over board hoping that her mothers blood would save her if she may sink to the bottom. She floated on the ocean waves and arrived on an island of magic... and love. There she lived happily ever after with the boy of her dreams." She said. "That was a beautiful story." He said smiling. She smirked. "I left out all the adventurous stuff." She said. "I liked it anyway." He said. She smiled and laid down. Peter laid beside her. "Is it all true?" he asked. "Some of it." She said softly. "I hope the ending is." He said. She smiled. "Everyone should be able to live happily ever after... with someone they... they care about." He said. She smiled and nodded. "I agree." She said. Peter smiled and closed his eyes. He felt her fingers tracing the vines that ran across his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Is something wrong?" he asked. She smiled weakly. "You're no keeping any secrets from me... are you Peter?" she asked softly. "Secrets?" he said with worry. "Secrets... secrets..." his eyes shifted as he thought. "Nope. No secrets." He said with a big smile. She laughed. "Of course not. What sort of things would a boy like you have to keep secrets about?" she said. Then she snuggled up close to him and closed her eyes. Peter swallowed hard. He did have secrets. Secrets he couldn't even tell himself. Secrets that would destroy him and Neverland. Secrets, which involved his Christine.  
  
He sighed. He couldn't sleep. Her breath on his chest merely made him think of how he was lying to himself. How he was lying to her. He carefully got out from beneath her and walked out into the night air. A cool breeze ruffled the leaves of his garments and he smiled against the darkness. Then the sky lit up and drew his eyes to it. Thousands of shooting stars flew across the sky. His mouth dropped in awe and his heart stopped. He rushed back into the home. 


	7. Falling Stars

He woke her gentle. "Christine." He said softly. Her eyes fluttered open. "Hem." She said sleepily. "I want to show you something." He said. He picked her up out of bed and flew her to the top of the highest cliff. Her eyes went big with excitement. "The stars are falling." He said with a smile. She laughed with awe. He watched her eyes. He could see each falling stars reflection in them with precise detail. He looked out over the ocean and watched as the stars fell one after another. "They're so beautiful." She said softly. Peter smiled at her. Then he took off into the sky. He flew out over the ocean and caught a star as it fell. Hurrying back he held out his hands to Christine. She watched as the star twinkled. The light shined onto her face making her beauty even more radiant. Then Peter threw the star into the air and sparkles of light rained down on her. She laughed and danced beneath them. He held her around her waist as she looked around. "Hope this is better than the fairies." He said. "This is so beautiful." She said. "Make a wish." He said. She smiled. "This many stars... one of them has to grant it." He said. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She rose up tall on her tiptoes. Peter smiled. She sank back down to her feet and opened her eyes. A beautiful smile played on her lips. "What did you wish for?" he asked. She smiled. "A happy ending." She said. He smiled and looked back at up at the stars.  
  
As she looked up at the stars he pulled the necklace from his waist. It glistened in the starlight. A smile slid across his face and he put the necklace around her neck. She looked down at it as he clasped it around her neck. She looked shocked and overjoyed. "It... it matches your eyes." He said. She smiled. "Sometimes I think you too sweet to be a boy." She said. He smirked. "Me too." He replied. She leaned back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you tired?" he asked. She nodded. "We can go back in." he said. She shook her head. "I want to sleep out here." She said. He smiled and nodded. Then he sat down and she sat in front of him. Laying back into him she stared up at the stars. "You'll make sure nothing will get me right." She said. "Of course." He said. She smiled and her eyes closed. Peter wrapped his arms tightly around Christine making sure she was safe and warm. The stars faded from the sky but their light seemed to stay on her skin making her glow like a fairy against the nights invading darkness.  
  
They woke on the cliff and Peter accidentally woke Christine while he stretched. "Sorry." He said. She smiled. "It's okay." She said. "Come on. We should get back in before the dew sets in." he said. She smiled as he stood up. He picked her up and flew her down to a clearing. "Head back to the home. I'm going to get some eggs for our breakfast." He said. She smiled and nodded. He took the sky. A smile was glued to his face and a never-ending joy filled his young heart as he flew through the trees. Then he flew slower. He heard voices in the forest.  
  
He flew up to a branch and landed gracefully and silently. He moved a few leaves to see the intruders. He gasped in shock at the sight of one of the men. "Can't be." He mumbled. He leaned closer to hear. "Find her Smee... find her and have her report to me immediately. Do you understand?" the older man nodded. Then an iron hook was raised to his face and it pulled his hat lower. "I want that girl Smee... for she will bring me... Pan." The old man nodded. "Go." Then the elegantly dressed man walked away towards the coast and the older man walked into the forest. Peter was frozen with shock and fear. Then he flew.  
  
He rushed to get back. Twigs scratched his skin and he tripped on exposed roots. His mind raced with fear and worry. She was in danger. He had to protect her. He couldn't let the pirates turn her against him, couldn't let her go. He could see the Underground home. He jumped into a hole he knew would take him to the main room. He stumbled over his own feet. "Christine!" he shouted getting back his balance. He searched every room. "Christine!" he shouted. He stood panting in the middle of the main room. She wasn't there. His mind raced.  
  
He blasted into the air and searched. Searched for Christine, Smee or the Captain. His heart pounded as his mind thought up worse case scenarios. She couldn't be dead. If she was dead he'd never be the same. He already wasn't the same. If she left he'd change. He knew that. He new not why but he knew he'd be different. She was making him change. He couldn't pinpoint how but he was subtly changing. It felt natural. Like growing up. Yet he did not hate her for bringing him time. He accepted it now. He'd change forever it if was what kept her with him. 


	8. True Nature Revealed

There she was. And there was Smee. Peter snarled and flew down to block them but he stopped when he heard the Captain. "Well done Smee." He fell back and hid among the brush. He could not see Christine's face but the Captain was in full view. His stomach churned with hate and fear. He watched Smee nod and disappear into the jungle to the left. Probably going back to the ship. Peter crotched in the brush just outside hearing distance. He had to hear. Had to protect. Had to know. He leaped effortlessly into a closer bush. Now he couldn't see but their words were clear as day. "Christine... Christine... how dare you run from me. It's not proper." He heard the Captain said. "You'd be the model of improper." Her voice said. He moved further so he could see. His eyes fell upon Christine's eyes. They were deep brown and her face was strained with hatred and defiance. "Is that anyway to take to your Captain." He asked. "You're not my Captain." She said through her teeth. "Aye... but I am your father. You can't deny me of that." Peter gasped in shock. Father. Christine grimaced. "Aye... but I can dislike it." She said. "Dislike what you will but it is my duty to keep you safe or send you home." He said. "I am safe." She said. "You can't stay here." He said sternly. "I will." She argued. "SMEE!" The old man emerged from the trees. "Take Christine to the ship. I've no time to deal with her insolence." He said. Smee nodded and tied a rope around Christine. She gave no struggle. "I've a Pan to catch." The Captain said. Christine finally looked shocked. "HOOK! Don't you touch him!" she shouted as Smee drug her away. "I will." He said. "And I'll like it." He added. Peter took to the air as Hook disappeared into the forest.  
  
Peter flew to the ship. Knowing that Hook was out and about on the island he went right into Hooks quarters. Christine jumped up. "Peter." She said with excitement. She went to hug him and he fought the urge to hold her. He grimaced and stepped back. Christine looked shocked. Then she sighed. "I'm sorry Peter." Peter looked confused and angry. "Why Christine? Why?" he asked. "I didn't want you to hate me." She said. "I wouldn't hate you." He said. "You're just a boy you'd..." "I'm not JUST A BOY ANYMORE!" he shouted. "You're Peter Pan... you're forever a boy." She said. "No! No I... I feel love for you..." he said. "Boys can love." She said. "Not like this. Not like I love you." He said. "All I want to do is... is hold you... protect you..." he said. "You loved Wendy." She said. "Like a mother..." he said. "She was mother... I played father but I was her son." He said. "I never understood... feelings... until you came. I never loved until I... I held you." He said. "I think you love me too." He said. Christine smiled. "Just tell me you love me and I'll save you... I'll save you from Hook." He said. "Aye... but who will save you?" it was the Captains voice. Christine looked shocked. Peter turned around just in time to get hit with the hilt of a sword.  
  
Peter sat tied to a pole in the haul of the ship. Hook came down the stairs and walked to him. Rage and fear bubbled inside his stomach. "So... the wondrous boy of Neverland has finally seen the flaw in his ways. How touching." Hook said. Peter tugged against the rope that bound him. "Wendy wasn't good enough for you... took another poor girl to make you grow up." Hook said. Peter snarled. "She'll grow tired of you, you know. You can't offer her what I can." Hook said. "I offer riches, adventure, fame... what do you offer?" he said. "Love? Pah... girls like Christine don't want love." Hook said. He leaned closer. "She's a pirate... and a mermaid... the two most evil hearted creatures I know." He whispered. "You can't save her from that." Peter jumped at Hook but was held back by the ropes. "It's not true!" Peter spat. "Oh but it is boy." Hook said. "I only speak the truth." He added. Peter shook his head violently. "All I said about your Wendy came true did it not?" Hook asked. Peter swallowed back his hatred and tears. "I know you went back to see her. I know the window was shut, barred..." he said leaning closer again. Peter's eyes were cast down. "Who was in the room with Wendy Peter?" Hook asked. Peter shook his head as a tear fell down his cheek. Hook whispered right in his ear. "It was a man Peter." Peter cried out in pain. "A man who could love her the way she needed to be loved." Hook continued. Peter tried to hide his tears. "The same will happen with Christine. She'll grow tired of your boyish games and your incapacity to truly feel." Hook said. He stood up straight. "That is why I must destroy you." He said. "To save her the time and pain." He said. Peter cried freely. "Take him up on deck." Hook said. Two pirates untied Peter and carried him onto the main deck. 


	9. New Happy Thought

They threw him so he landed hard on his back. He lay flat on the deck staring up at the sky through the mess of sails and ropes. He'd seen the night stars from this position before but he'd never let his mind analyze it. He felt every breath he took. Savoring it like it could be his last. He counted each star, watched it twinkle. Then his mind cleared and a memory snuck in. Christine stared back at him as he closed his eyes. The light of the star shining on her face, illuminating her eyes and smile. Her loving smile. Millions of other images flashed in his head. Her eyes, her smile, her laugh, her touch. A smile crept across his face and he opened his eyes and sighed. "Why are you smiling Pan?" Hook asked with aggravation. "Cause I can go" Peter said. Peter saw the look of shock on Christine and Hook's faces. He gripped Peter by the neck, yanking him to his feet and held him against the main mast. Peter gave no struggle. "What do you mean boy?" Hook asked through his teeth. Peter smiled at Christine. She shook her head with fear and worry. "I am complete Cap' an." He said. Hook looked confused. "I've known love." He said. Hook scowled. "Love gives me the strength... to face anything." He said. "Even death." He added looking Hook right in the eyes. Hook's eyes turned blood red, as he grew furious. He screamed and raised his hook to run Peter through but Christine jumped between them. Hook looked shocked. Peter smiled at her as if dazed. "There's so much more Peter." She said. "So much more." Smee tired to pull her away. "Families Peter... mother, father, children." She said fighting Smee and Hook now. "Your children... my children... our children Peter. OUR CHILDREN!" Smee drug her away.  
  
Peter felt something inside him tingle. Children. His mind screamed with joy. To be a father. He felt his feet lifting and his heart sang. "Our children." He said. Hook looked back at him and Smee stopped to watch as Christine looked on and smiled. Peter smiled at her. Hook screamed as Peter flew into the air. He grabbed Christine and held his blade to her throat. Peter set his feet back on the deck. "I'll do it Pan. I'll ruin your last hope of being happy." He said. "No you won't." Peter said inching closer. "I WILL!" Hook shouted. "She's your daughter Hook." He said. "She's your family." He added. "I'd rather be the last then have your blood on my tree." Hook said through his teeth. Christine swallowed hard. Peter held out his hand. Christine glanced back at Hook and then at Peter. She reached out her hand and took Peter's. Hook looked shocked. He dropped his blade and Peter pulled Christine to him. "I've been beat again. Beat by a insolent youth for the second time." Hook mumbled. "What kind of pirate am I?" he asked. Peter wrapped his arm around Christine's waist and then blasted into the air.  
  
Landing in front of the Underground home they went inside and sat at the table. "What made you remember to fly?" she asked. "I found my true happy thought." He said "Oh..." she said questioningly. "To be a father... to experience unconditional love." He said. Christine smiled. "You gave me that thought." He said. She nodded. "Thank you." He added leaning close to her. He could feel her breath on his lips. He smiled softly and then pressed his lips against hers. Parting he looked into her eyes. They were closed as she let out a sigh of pleasure. He smirked and kissed her again placing his hand on her cheek. 


	10. Happily Ever After?

"I love you Peter Pan." She said softly. His heart jumped and his lips curved into a smile of pure joy. She opened her eyes and looked at him. They were the most beautiful green he'd ever seen. He loved how they changed colors with her mood. It was the mermaid in her shining through. "I always have. Since my father told me stories of 'the insolent youth' and 'the wondrous boy of Neverland' I've been intrigued with you." She said. His ego was ballooning with every word she spoke. "I wished every night to see you in my dreams. I wished every day that I'd see you flying over head on the way back from one of your trips to see Wendy." She said. He winced in pain at her name. Hook had brought back horrific memories. The pain he'd long tried to suppress was surfacing. "So..." he snapped back. "I do love you Peter." She said. He smiled. "Now you know all my secrets. I've nothing left but what you see." She said. His heart sank. Secrets. He swallowed hard. "I've secrets of... of my own." He said. She looked at him with confusion. Peter took a deep breath. "I... I fear that... that I'm not a boy anymore." He said. She cocked her head in confusion. "You see... Neverland's time is... is governed on your thoughts... your... your dreams and..." he said. "And my dreams... my dreams aren't dreams a little boy would be having." He said. "I'm confused." She said. Peter had hoped he wouldn't have to explain it. But he feared he would. He looked down at his hands. Then back up at Christine. She had a huge smile plastered on her face. He looked confused. She leaned close and kissed him. "I'm not naive Peter." She said. "I know how Neverland works... I know how you feel." She said. He smiled and laughed a little under his breath. "Thank you for saving me from Hook." She said. He nodded. "All children don't... don't hate their fathers right?" he asked. She smiled. "No... not all children hate their fathers." She said. "Good..." he said. She smiled. "So... Pan... what do you want to do? You've defeated your enemy for the second time and you've saved the damsel in distress." She said. He smiled. "I'd like to start my happily ever after." He said. She smiled. "I'm not very good with 'happily ever after's." She said. "You'll have to tell me how they work." She said. "Well..." he said standing up from his chair. "The hero... me... scoops his princess... that's you... into his arms." He picked her up. "And whisks her away to his castle." He said. He carried her over to the bed and hit his head on a root. "Ouch!" he said through his teeth. He set her down and rubbed his head. She laughed and kissed it. "We'll get that fixed." She said. He smirked. "What happens after he whisks her away?" she asked smiling. "Then he gets his kiss." He said. "Oh he does." She said. He nodded. Smiling she leaned in close and kissed him softly. He smiled and looked down at his hands. "You... you'd never leave me... would you?" he asked. She looked at him with concern. "Not for the world." She said. He smirked weakly. "What kind of happily ever after would we have... if we weren't together?" she asked. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "We need to get some sleep. Tomorrow we're fixing the ceiling." He said. She smiled and nodded. He laid down and she rested her head on his chest. Closing her eyes she was soon asleep. But for Peter sleep would not come.  
  
He wished he knew what Hook meant by "how she needed to be loved". Those words rang in his ears more than any other. What did he not give Wendy that made her leave? He had to find out. He had to give that to Christine so that she'd never leave. He hated admitting that Hook was right but all he'd said was true. He'd gone back to Wendy only to be locked out and replaced. He shook off the painful memories and looked down at Christine. She rested peacefully on his chest. Her breath steady and calm. He smiled. He didn't need Wendy. If she could replace him, he could replace her. Allowing Christine's steady breath to lull him to sleep he drifted off into a peaceful dream of love. 


	11. Ever After Ends

Peter woke the next morning with a smile on is face. He got up and walked out of the home and into the forest. The birds were singing and the sun was out. The island was alive. Even the waters. He could hear the waves crashing against the shore. All seemed at peace and filled with joy. Peter looked around with worry. He knew something was wrong. With Hook back nothing should be so calm. He rushed, while Christine lay sleeping, to the Mermaid's Lagoon. He had to know what evil had been done... or undone in order to protect his new family.  
  
The mermaids came at the sound of his pipes. They seemed to be crying as they spoke to him in their song like voices. He gasped. Hook was dead. He was filled with joy. Then he looked at the mermaids and saw their tears. "Christine..." he whispered as his joy turned to grief. He would need to know.  
  
He flew back to the home his heart heavy with worry. What would she do? How would she act? She hated Hook indeed but he was her father? All girls needed a father. He'd learned that from Wendy. Boys needed mothers and girls needed fathers. That's the way it worked. He used the door to the home instead of his usual route through a tunnel or slide. "Christine." He said softly. She turned, her face graced with the most beautiful smile. Peter swallowed hard. His face straight as a stone. Her smiled faded into worry. "I've... I've got some bad... bad news." He said. He felt tears. Not for Hook. For Christine. She walked to him. He took her hand and lead her out of the home and then flew her to the Mermaids. She looked shocked as she saw their tears. Lowering to her knees she listened to their story. Her head fell with grief. Peter stood behind her and awaited the sound of her tears.  
  
"I must go Peter." She said softly as she rose to her feet, her eyes on the ground. His heart stopped. No tears. "Why?" he asked with shock. "I must bring my father to be with my mother." She said. "It's only the proper thing to do." She said. Her eyes finally rose to meet his. Tears fell from them softly. He watched as they faded from bright beautiful green to a muddy brown. His words of protest got caught in his throat and he only nodded as a tear fell from his eye. "You'll..." he chocked. "You'll need some food for... for the trip." He said. Then he flew up into the air and back to the home. Once inside her screamed with pain. He pulled out his sword and sliced through one of the chairs and cut a notch into the table. He sank to his knees in tears. She was leaving him. Just like Wendy had. Just like Hook said she would. He took a deep breath and pulled himself back together. He got up and swallowed back his tears. Then he packed an Indian bag with fruits and flew back out to the shore. Christine stood staring out towards the ship Hook had been on. He landed just behind her. She turned and looked him in the eyes. He handed her the bag and took a deep breath.  
  
Peter stood staring at her. He felt the tears building again in his eyes. They seemed to burn as he held them back. She swallowed back her tears though he could still see them collecting in her eyes. She reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace he'd given her. "Please..." he started. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. "Shhh...." She covered his mouth with her fingertips. The small touch sent all his tears rolling over. She took his hand and placed the necklace in it, closing his fist around it. "Remember me..." she said. "And I'll be back... before you notice I'm gone." She said. Then she kissed him and walked towards the water. He watched her dive into the waves and disappear into the ocean like the mermaid inside her knew how to do. He stood on the shore as his tears took over. He sank to his knees and cried. There he sat until the last rays of the sun faded and the night took over. No stars shined that night. Not a single one twinkled. When he couldn't see the pirate ship anymore he rose to his feet and walked back into the forest.  
  
Arriving at the Underground home he walked in and went right to bed. He hung the necklace on the root that hung just over his head. Staring at it he drifted off to sleep unwillingly. Nightmares he'd not had since she arrived flooded his mind and destroyed his spirit. Destroyed his hope. 


	12. Finally Happy

Every night was the same now. There was no difference between the end of this one and the beginning of that one. He hardly noticed the rise and fall of the sun. All he saw was darkness. He rarely left the underground home now. Only leaving to walk the shore in search of a ship he had no hope would ever return. She was gone. She would replace him just like his Wendy had. Hook would yet again be right. Peter wished he'd not killed himself. For he suddenly had an urge to kill him again.  
  
Then one night he woke in a start. A nightmare had gone to far, claiming Christine's life and ruining Neverland in the process. He sighed realizing it was merely a dream. He lay in bed. The necklace dangled just above his head. His eyes never left the precious stones. They glistened in the light that seeped through the holes that had collected in the top ground. They caught the light and the green seemed to dance. "I know you're gone." He said softly. "Why are you back?" he felt the tears again. They burned his eyes and tore at his heart but he didn't let a single one fall. Then a crashing noise outside woke him from his daze.  
  
He grabbed the necklace, lacing it around his ankle as he'd done many times when he'd left to walk the shore. Securing it tightly, not wanting to ever lose it, he took to the skies. He'd just reached the top leaves when another crash filled his ears. He gasped. A ship sat just off the coast. It shoot canon balls towards the island but they exploded into balls of sparks before hey reached the shore. He flew out to see better. Landing on the shore he squinted in order to see for the sun was directly behind the ship bathing it in it's blinding rays. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure emerge out of the water and walk up onto shore. He looked over slowly without much hope for he'd seen this image in his walks many times without actually seeing it. He squinted against the light still as the figure focused. His heart stopped and his gasped.  
  
"Christine!" he shouted. He ran with joy. "Christine!" he yelled. She turned and smiled. "Peter." She said. She ran towards him. They collided into a hug. Peter squeezed her tightly. He pulled away a little to look into her eyes. "Tell me I'm not dreaming." He said. "I've not dreamed since I left your arms. This has to be real... or I have to be dead." She said. Peter smiled and pulled her into a kiss. This kiss was different then all the others. This kiss was real and dream. Peter parted the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "I've missed you so much." He said. She smiled. "I knew you would." She said. He smirked. "I'll never let you leave again." He said. "I don't plan on ever leaving." She said. He smiled and hugged her again. Then he blasted into the air with her in his arms. They landed on the top leaves of a near by tree and Christine waved the ship off. They watched it sail away as they held each other tightly. Then Peter took her back to the Underground home.  
  
"So... what have you done since I was away?" she asked. Peter smirked weakly. "Nothing really." He said. "Nothing?" she asked. He shook his head as if ashamed. "I missed you too much to care." He said. She shook her head. "Did you not think I would came back?" she asked. He shrugged. "Hook had been right about Wendy... why should I not think him right about you." He said. "I guess you should of trusted me." She said. "I said I'd come back... so I came back." She said. "I'll leave if you don't want me." She said getting up to leave. "NO!" Peter snapped. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She landed in his lap with her legs draped over his left leg. He stared into her eyes. "I... I need you to stay." He said. "Why Peter?" she asked softly. He swallowed hard and licked his lips. "Be... because you're... you're my happy thought." He said. She smiled and kissed him softly. "Then I will stay with you... till all your happiness wears out." She said. He smiled and hugged her tightly.  
  
Peter knew that she'd never leave again. As he held her so close he felt her heartbeat against his chest. It beat with his in perfect unison. Nothing would separate them now. Not life, death, or Hook. She was his and he was hers without a word being spoken on the subject. They were one. Peter knew this. He knew not how, but he knew. 


End file.
